The present invention relates to a method of regulating mixed air in an air conditioning system of a motor vehicle in which fresh air and/or recirculated air is fed to the air-conditioning system, and to a system for the carrying out of the method.
In the automobile air-conditioning systems which are customary today, either fresh air or recirculated air is conducted by a fan through the air-conditioning system for the treatment of the air.
With increasing demands for comfort, the desire arose in connection with car air-conditioning systems to control of the temperature within the car automatically in such a manner that the passengers feel as comfortable as possible in the car. Ordinarily, the temperature within the car is measured by a temperature sensor and the temperature desired is set by a control device. Energy-rich fresh air is generally conveyed in continuous operation through the heat exchanger of the air-conditioning system. The selecting of fresh air or of recirculated air for the purpose of the continuous optimizing of energy is not effected here.